Four
''" We've been friends so long, it would be a pity to end that over this qaurral ''" - Four to Fraustbite History When he was young, Dave Harley was a normal kid or so he thought. One day when he was 13 he was mugged by some random guy how wanted his money. Then, unexpectedly, he shot bursts of plasma out of his hands sending them flying. Later he wonderded about the strange incedant. At 16 he could control his powers fairly well. He decided at 18 to protect the people not as fortunate as he. Soon he found a team known as S.H.E.P.H.E.R.D. (Super human elite protectors of heroism, endurance, resistance and defense ) but declined their offer to join. Joining S.H.E.P.H.E.R.D. Soon after his parents were shot, reminding him of the reason he becam a super hero: to protect thoes not as gifted as he. He got in touch with S.H.E.P.H.E.R.D. and told them that he would take their offer to join. They agreed, of course, and sent him on his first mission. His mission was to investagate a mutant break in Britain. He went with a more experienced mutant Fraustbite. They became friends instantly. They flew to Britain, but were attacked by a flying object wich, to some looked like a flying saucer, but to Dave it looked more like a man radiating a tremendous level of light, and with wings sprouting out of his back. He said to Fraustbite " That looked like a man with wings" " yeah, kind of" Fraustbite replied. They continude the journy on a SHEPHERD jet. When they got to Britian, they found the mutant with the abilaty to charge objects with energy or shoot raw electicity from his hands. He explained that he had to escape from Japan, he had been a Samuri there. He had fled becouse of a team named SHEPHERD they had chased him out of Japan and he had fled to Britin, there he fought crim with Samuri skills and Eletricly charged swords. They were shocked to discover that SHEPHERD would do that but hid the fact that they were in the team. Hero life It was hard not to tell him thay did'nt want to harm him but they did, they departed and told Tecton .( A more experianced officer) He explained that he was from a diferant team of mutants, FEMTA a hero team " We know not if they fight for good or evil," he explained. Despite this he still saw Yang Chee, wich turned out to be the young mans name, they had long coversations. Unfotuneatly this made a growing gape between him and Fraustbite. They freqently were in arguments "We've been friends so long, it would be a pity to end that over this qaurral." . " I'm sorry Dave but I dont think it's good for you to keep seeing Yang like this". Soon after, he decided he needed a name. And he called himself: Four! ( Becuse plasma is the fourth state of matter.). Soon, Four met Yang and, as Mark ( Fraustbite) had predicted, they got captured by a "Shadow Lord" as he called himself. They were saved unexpectidly by the winged object he saw on his first mission. It called itself, Maitua Tewhetu, a winged man who weilded a sword and raidiated a circle of light. They left as he struck up a fight with the "Shadow Lord". Four VS Fraustbite After, Fraustbite told him if he did'nt stop meeting Yang, he'd kick him off SHEPHERD. As he was saying this Four was creating a ball of Plasma, wich he now relesed, sending Fraustbite through a wall. he, in turn, shot a solid shot of ice knocking Four off balance and causing him to lose consantration, stoping the plasma fist wich he had made. " Listen!' Fraustbite shouted. " I know what it's like to lose somone close to you! So I know what you must be going through, stop and I will be your friend, continue this madness and I will be forced to destroy you!" " Okay Froust, I'll stop, but this does'nt change things between us!" Four shot back. " i'm sorry to hear that but okay." Fraustbite said walking off into the night. Saving Fraustbite Soon after his qaurall with Fraustbite he was walking one day and saw a ice burst in the distance. He wanderd over to see what it was, to his suprise Fraustbite was locked in battle with a mutant that seemed to have the power of fire. He quickly rescued Fraustbite and he apolagized for the fight they had. They went back to normal friends. Personality Dave can be inpulsive, and quick to anger, but is loyal to his friends, and team. Power Anatomy and Function Dave's plasma power really is just very inhanced electricity powers. weakness Dave's main weakness is fire, it can give him a pretty painful jolt. Strength sorry! i don't really know. Battle stats Agility:7 Speed:8 Strength:8 Endurance:10 Willpower:10 Hero crisis Fighting Fraustbite Joining SHEPHERD